<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just for the Vibes by Fishing_For_Rocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921970">Just for the Vibes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishing_For_Rocks/pseuds/Fishing_For_Rocks'>Fishing_For_Rocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishing_For_Rocks/pseuds/Fishing_For_Rocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of post-war stuff with two of my OCs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just for the Vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lemons this is pretty much just for you at this point. Wrote this at like 12AM one day a while back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The House had stood for many generations, enduring wind and storm since before many could remember. The House changed many times through the decades, sometimes home to an old woman and her knitted sweaters, other times to a young child pretending to be a grown-up with his own house. Though the residents changed through the years, the House always seemed to attract the same kind of people. They all shined brightly but quietly, like a lantern on a snowy evening, quick to offer help but slow to accept it. Compassionate and quiet, eager to learn about the world around them.</p>
<p> These new people were of no exception. He seemed to have a natural green thumb and would watch with childlike excitement as new leaves unfurled and sprouts poked out of the earth. She seemed content to watch Him, occasionally offering up a name when He found something he could not identify. The ground around the House soon became home to berry bushes and beautiful flower beds, growing taller and stronger than had been seen for many years. The berries would be collected and baked into pies, filling the air with the scent of cooling dishes. </p>
<p>However, this isn’t to say the new People weren’t different than many who had been before them. Sudden booms of thunder would send Him skittering for cover, and She would often sit for hours staring off into some point in the distance, seeming to forget all that was around her. </p>
<p>Despite the differences from past residents of the House, the basic actions and interests were familiar and predictable. A new swing was installed on the porch, something that had been missing since the fourth generation of residents. She would often sit and watch the silvery moons through the trees. Sometimes He would join Her, curling up beside Her as She told Him all she knew about His latest discovery. A new fire pit was built in a quiet corner of the yard, the first one since the seventh generation. New beautiful gardens filled the grounds, trees bearing fruit sprouting up along the sides of the House. Both had been missing since after the ninth generation and seemed to be a natural sight on the grounds. The House was decorated with warm and earthy tones, something the second generation had done. But this generation fell apart as no other generation had done before.<br/>
They had left together, Her running along and dragging Him by the hand, eager to show Him a new ability she had been practicing. She had wanted to take Him to the Quiet Space where green things flourished and flowers grew in abundance. These People were fond of the Quiet Space, more than any other generation had been. </p>
<p>Time ticked by slowly, the sun set and the moons glowed quietly as they always had done. She appeared at the top of the hill by herself, sullen and quiet.<br/>
Days passed. He did not come back. </p>
<p>She took up His responsibilities, watering and weeding the gardens, doing repairs to the House, harvesting the ripened fruits from the trees and bushes.<br/>
He did not come back. </p>
<p>Months passed. A figure rounded the bend in the path. He looked familiar! Has He returned?</p>
<p>The figure pulled back his hood, revealing himself to be nearly identical to Him but missing the scars and much older. This man held in his hands a bundle wrapped in brown paper. He stepped up to the front door, knocking lightly. She opened the door cautiously as though She expected the worst. The man offered the package to Her, and She accepted hesitantly. She unwrapped the package, letting the paper drop to the floor. The last of the paper fell away, revealing a white and red helmet and a white uniform jacket. Whatever these items were, they held some significance to Her. Her eyes filled with tears as She placed them gently on the table with the brown paper before turning back to the man. He patted Her shoulder before he turned to go. Before the man could leave, She passed him two small fruits from a bowl on the table and quickly hugged him before shutting the door. </p>
<p>The House was still quieter than it had been before, but it wasn’t quite so painfully obvious now. The things the man had given to Her had quickly been assigned places in the House, the white jacket hung in the closet beside a red and black shirt and the helmet sat on the nightstand beside what had been His side of the bed. </p>
<p>At the Quiet Space, a rectangular stone had been set up. Upon it was written His name and designation along with a pattern of leaves on the vine. Sitting at the foot of the stone was a bundle of His favorite plants wrapped in red paper along with a hand written note. </p>
<p>He would not come back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>